justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sax
"Sax" 'by ''Fleur East ''is featured on ''Just Dance: Party Never Ends, Just Dance Awesome, Just Dance You, Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2, ''and Dancing Dude: Derp.'' Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance: Party Never Ends The dancer is a female with an orange afro. She wears a red leather jacket with a red crop top and red shorts. Just Dance You The dancer is a female with a poofy brown hairdo with a blue, yellow, blue and black striped crop shirt and a red jacket and a blue skirt. She also wears a pair black heels. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2 P1 '''P1 wears a black hat, a yellow tank top with a black tie and black suspenders, black and silver pants, and black shoes. Her glove is lime green. P2 P2 wears a black hat, a green tank top with a black tie and black suspenders, black and silver pants, and black shoes. Her glove is magenta. P3 P3 wears a black hat, a pink tank top with a black tie and black suspenders, black and silver pants, and black shoes. Her glove is cyan. P4 P4 wears a black hat, a light blue tank top with a black tie and black suspenders, black and silver pants, and black shoes. Her glove is yellow. Sax_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|P1 Sax_Coach_2_Fanmade.png|P2 Sax_Coach_3_Fanmade.png|P3 Sax_Coach_4_Fanmade.png|P4 Dancing Dude: Derp The dancer is a little boy with a button gray shirt and curly hair. He has a rainbow outline. Background Just Dance: Party Never Ends The backgrounds are black lines with different colors (like lights), in the chorus the colors change during the routine. Just Dance You The background has red, blue and yellow stripes, and during the chorus the dancer lands in a beach, during a sunset. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2 The background is a multi-colored room similar to the music video. The colors are white, blue, hot magenta, mint green, golden yellow, and dark purple. Dancing Dude: Derp The background is cyan and green zigzags that are unioned in the same zig zag way. Gold Moves Just Dance You There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1 & 3: Put your hands up like you are hitting in the air. Gold Move 2, 4 & 5: Cross your arms. Fhgm4.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 Lollipoplastgoldmove.png|Gold Move 2, 4 & 5 Trivia *On Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2, the menu square has the order of the dancers as P2-P1-P4-P3. Gallery Sax Square.png|Sax (Just Dance: Party Never Ends) Sax Party Master-0.png|Sax (Party Master Mode) (Just Dance: Party Never Ends) Sax JDA Square.png|Sax (Just Dance Awesome) SaxFleur.png|Sax (Just Dance You) Sax-Alt-2.png|Sax (Extreme Version) (Just Dance You) Sax-Alt.png|Sax (Alternate) (Just Dance You) Sax-Mashup.png|Sax (Mashup) (Just Dance You) Sax-PMM.png|Sax (Party Master Mode) (Just Dance You) Sax-Showtime.png|Sax (Showtime) (Just Dance You) Sax_JDL12_2_SQUARE.png|Sax (Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2) Sax_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2'' Cover sax-square.jpg|Sax (Dancing Dude: Derp) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance You Category:Songs in Just Dance: Party Never Ends Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 2 Category:Dance Crews Category:Solo Category:Duets Category:Female and Male dancers Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Female dancers Category:Songs with Male dancers Category:Songs with Female and Male dancers Category:Songs with Mashups